Cazador de Youkais
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: A la edad de 20 años se supondría la herencia del cazador entre las generaciones de la misma familia que consta de cuidar el equilibrio de los 3 planos existenciales, pero ahora que las cosas han tomado su propio curso no tiene de otra mas que frenarlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Para Luis Carlos


**Yosh! aquí trayendo mi primer fic temático y semi "a tiempo" ya que este es tema doble :D (soy tacaña, así que no quise hacer mas fics xD) este fic es honor al cumple de Stan que es pronto y es un especial de Halloween que por cuestiones laborales no me darán ese día de descanso y estaré torturada hasta las 10 pm haciendo llamadas insufribles a clientes inexistentes (?) pero tengo la lada de cada lado :D y ahora sin mas, Luis Carlos me debes dinero (?) ok no, espero te guste este fic ya que lo hice para ti n.n que me diste la idea (mas o menos xD)**

**NOTAS: letra itálica únicamente en este cap hacen referencia a recuerdos, en el resto del fic es el poder telepático entre nuestros protas :3**

**Disclaimer: esto no tiene nada que ver Monster High e.é (?) y nada es mío, salvo la idea**

* * *

**Cap 1: La razón.**

_La familia Marsh vivía tranquilamente en un inicio, en un campo muy alejado de su futuro problema, donde el aire siempre era fresco para esos días calurosos que golpeaban cada mañana desde que sale el Sol hasta el alba, los hijos fueron educados en casa por lo tal nunca fue necesario que dejasen los límites de su hogar, todo era paz y armonía (salvo por las peleas que tienen entre los hijos) hasta que un día, el padre llevó a su hijo menor hasta el sótano de su enorme casa._

_-papá, ¿qué hacemos aquí? -preguntaba con una mirada atenta un niño de si acaso 8 años, mientras se situaba a lado de su padre, quien se arrodilló frente a un baúl grande y antiguo. También lo imitó y se arrodilló._

_-pronto lo sabrás -fue todo lo que respondió y comenzó a intentar abrir el baúl, una vez logrado aquello sacó un libro y un cascabael lila y se lo da a su hijo. -cuando te sientas en apuros Stan, quiero que recurras a este cascabel y te ayudará mucho -luego le extiende el libro para que el niño lo tome. -y cuando no sepas qué hacer quiero que leas este libro, siempre te dirá lo que necesites._

_-no entiendo -confesó el menor, dejando el libro a un lado suyo y tratando de hacer sonar al cascabel. -papá, este cascabel no sirve, no suena._

_-es porque solo en un momento especial sonará._

_-y este libro no tiene nada escrito, solo son hojas en blanco -inquirió tras darle una hojeada al objeto._

_-es porque aún no hay conocimiento que debas de saber, cuando sea el momento se te enseñará._

_-¿porqué me das esto? ¿a Shelley también le darás algo? -aún sin saber de qué iban aquellos regalos, todavía se aventura a querer saber._

_-porque el varón de la familia de la siguiente generación -voltea a verle y le espeta. -ósea tu. -y continúa. -cuando cumpla 20 años, se debe convertir en cazador._

_-¿como el tío Jimbo y Ned?_

_-no niño -le riñó con suavidad. -un cazador de youkais._

_-¿un qué? -acompañó su pregunta con una expresión de ignorancia digna de un niño._

_-youkai, un monstruo, ¿comprendes ya?_

_-¿si digo que comprendí mas rápido que tu me regañarías? -Randy optó a no contestarle al niño, no se rebajaría a su nivel, mientras que éste estaba sonriendo por haber captado el término._

_-entonces -reanudó la historia. -nuestro mundo se divide en tres planos existenciales; los humanos, los espíritus y los mágicos._

_-no te creo -dictó firmemente. -mamá dice que la magia no existe y Shelley dice que los que creen en fantasmas son maricas._

_-pues dile a tu mamá y a Shelley que te expliquen esto porque ellas lo ignoran -hizo un puchero del cual su hijo se rió, al final si se rebajó a su nivel._

_-lo siento papá -puso su mejor sonrisa y el mayor solo suspiró para seguir con la historia._

_-nuestra familia, todo tu lado paterno Stan, incluyéndome; por generaciones ha estado evitando que el equilibrio de estos planos no se pierda, los youkais siempre han estado entre nosotros desde tiempos ancestrales con el único fin de matar a los humanos para gobernarlos, como en las películas que te gustan ver, pero reales, y nosotros los hemos cazado para devolverlos a su plano, es la única forma de evitar que su magia, nosotros la paguemos._

_-¿y porqué me dices esto?_

_-tengo un gracioso presentimiento hijo -acaricia su cabeza. -y creo que debes saber esto aunque sea muy temprano y para mañana lo olvides, pero a los 20 estás jodido y tendrás que ser un cazador, ¿vale?_

_-vale -sin saber porque, lo prometió, el ver hablar a Randy demasiado serio era para tomar esas palabras de igual forma ya que el hombre jamás en su vida es así._

_Salieron del sótano como si no hubiese pasado nada, Stan le prometió a su padre una vez mas, el no contarlo a su mamá y hermana porque no era de hombres el hacer preocupar a las mujeres con esas cosas que a lo mejor ni importancia le toman, pero lo que no sabía el pequeño azabache es que esa información se le quedaría grabada como tatuaje en el pensamiento a partir de ese día y lo sentirá arder en el futuro._

_Ya cayendo la noche, el pequeño se recostó en su cama y se acurrucó en las cobijas para caer ante el sueño que sentía, pero no pasó ni media hora de haberse quedado dormido cuando un mal sueño lo despierta de golpe. Veía fuego en todas partes, quemando la ya seca y desquebrajada tierra donde alguna vez hubo pasto, todo alrededor encendía al mínimo contacto a excepción suya y de alguien mas, una silueta que no alcanza a reconocer en ese momento y que lo único que distinguía de ésta eran un par de ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, con un odio bien marcado en su mirar y con una voz de ultratumba le dedicó unas palabras, "serás una molestia en el futuro, mejor debes morir ya". Una bola de fuego lanzada por el temible desconocido iba a impactarse de lleno en él pero justo despertó, porque escuchó un sonido que lo distrajo de su pesado sueñ ó a todas partes en busca de aquel ruido que escuchó que le salvó de la muerte en su sueño y vio que había tirado al suelo el cascabel que su padre le regaló, el impacto contra el suelo no había ocasionado el sonido, sino que el cascabel emitió su sonido característico como cuando alguien lo hace sonar, lo que hizo que el pequeño azabache despertase a tiempo. Tomó el pequeño objeto en sus manos y tras agradecerle enormemente su rescate, volvió a dormir, pero con el cascabel en sus manos y, curiosamente ya no volvió a tener ese mismo sueño desde ese día._

_Los años pasaron tranquilamente y el pequeño azabache dejó de ser un dulce niño y era todo un galán adolescente de 18 años, aún seguía siendo la víctima de su hermana mayor, pero eso nadie sabía porque nadie lo conocía. Justo a punto de celebrar de su cumpleaños 18, ocurrió lo que hacía años no pasaba, pero lejos de ocurrir en su cabeza y cuando duerme, ocurrió en vida real. Toda el área de lo que era su casa comenzó a arder en llamas escarlatas tan rojizas que hasta pintaba de rojo su paso, las llamas le alcanzaron pero no lograron hacerle nada porque de su pantalón, como si de un dije se tratase, colgaba aquél cascabel que todavía le seguía salvando la vida, pero no logró salvar la de su familia, la que creyó muerta al haberla visto arder sin piedad hasta la extinción, pero tras una risotada llena de cinismo le aseguró que ellos aún seguían con vida pero fuera de su alcance, con toda su ira acumulada dirigió su vista a esa persona que vio en su sueño la última vez, igual de crecido que él pero aún sin poder reconocerlo bien._

_-nos volvemos a ver -habló con su voz sepulcral. -debí haber acabado contigo cuando pude, ahora estás a salvo pero no por mucho tiempo._

_-¿quién eres? ¿qué quieres de mi? -controlándose lo mejor que pudo le encaró aunque era muy difícil ya que el calor de las llamas lo estaban derrotando._

_-tu NO serás el Cazador y con tu familia en mi mundo me encargaré de eso._

_-¡devuélveme a mi familia! -comenzaba a cabrearse y sin importarle el cansancio físico intentó darle un puñetazo, fallando por mucho con la fuerza de un youkai._

_-te la devolveré cuando mueras o destruyas a Nya, hasta entonces, si quieres encontrarme para una negociación, te esperaré cuando seas mas fuerte, mas digno._

_Y dicho esto se desapareció con sus llamas como si nada hubiese pasado. El azabache se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas hasta que su rostro chocó contra el suelo caliente, ardía en fiebre por haber estado expuesto a una llamarada tan poderosa y con las ondas de calor que aún quedaban le hacía falla la visión. Se sentía tan inútil e impotente en esos momentos que unas lágrimas de furia atravesaron sus azulados ojos, lágrimas que encontraron su final al tocar suelo y evaporarse en cuestión de segundos. Cerró sus ojos perdiendo la consciencia de la situación sin antes una pregunta atravesó sus pensamientos, ¿quién o qué es Nya?_

_Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que ocurrió fue real y con el pensamiento bastante claro se levantó (aún enfermo) del suelo y decidió darle cacería a esa persona que le ha arrebatado todo. Se volvió cazador._

_..._

-oye Stan, ¿estás bien? -el de cabellos anaranjados volteó a verle cuando el mencionado comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-estoy bien, no pasa nada -sacudió un poco la cabeza y le sonrió a su amigo. -estoy cansado ya que llevamos dos horas en tren y aún no llegamos.

-estamos por llegar, no seas impaciente.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a la ventana, donde la tenía previamente y volvió a colocar su mentón en su mano mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana. Nuevamente se sumió en sus recuerdos, pero ahora se fijaba en un punto diferente, en Nya.

...

_El azabache, abatido, furioso y enfermo, volvió a lo que quedaba de su hogar y sostuvo con fuerza lo último que se salvó del incendio que casualmente nadie vio y no saben como ocurrió. Tomó entre sus brazos el libro y el cascabel, con la esperanza de que le ayudasen tal como su padre había dicho y abrió la primera página del libro, para su sorpresa, comenzaban a escribirse palabras por sí mismas hasta dar con una descripción específica._

_-¿demonio? -se cuestionó en lo que comenzaba a leer lo recién puesto, pero no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente porque el cascabel volvió a sonar. -¿eh?_

_Dirigió su vista a donde descansaba la pequeña esfera y volvió a llevarse un susto cuando vio que ésta se desprendía del móvil en donde colgaba y brilló de color lila hasta emanar una especie de neblina del mismo color que se elevaba hasta formar una silueta de la cual salió una persona. De su mismo tamaño y edad, ojos anaranjados al igual que su cabello, vestía una camisa gris bastante larga de las mangas pero que se ajustaba en su torso mediante un chaleco negro, pantalón de igual color con botas militar. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo se inclina, dando una reverencia qué desconcertó al azabache._

_-estoy despierto nuevamente y estoy listo para recibir órdenes, Maestro._

_-¿q-qué? -balbuceó mientras aún estaba en shock por lo que vio._

_El chico se levanta de su posición y lo encara, igual de sorprendido o incluso menos que él._

_-mi nombre es Nya, soy el youkai sirviente de la familia Marsh, ¿tu eres el siguiente cazador, no?_

_-¿sirviente? -el youkai asiente. -mi papá no me mencionó nada de esto._

_-es porque me aceptaste sin mas -recogió del suelo el cascabel y se lo dio en la mano. -aquí vivo yo, soy un Yaka._

_-¿Yaka? -repitió, intentando procesar todo._

_-un youkai que nace de los pensamientos humanos, o mayormente de los sueños de ellos -explicó. -soy el youkai multiforme, puedo ser cualquier arma para cazar a otros de mi especie._

_-¿porqué estás aquí? -continuaba con las preguntas, quería saber todo ya._

_-porque me invocaste, cuando mas me necesitaste aparecí._

_-pudiste haberte aparecido antes -le fulminó con la mirada, sin inmutar al yaka._

_-ahora es cuando verdaderamente me necesitas, y no es forma de agradecer todo el tiempo que te cuidé._

_-entonces -comenzaba a razonar todo lo que pasaba. -la vez cuando en mi sueño iba a morir, sonaste el cascabel a propósito, ¿para salvarme?_

_-por supuesto -sonrió levemente. -es mi tarea cuando soy entregado al nuevo cazador, y el cascabel en el que vivo es especial, no sonará jamás a menos que haya una frecuencia mágica al alcance._

_-¿frecuencia? -el chico asiente._

_-mientras mas débil sea la frecuencia, el cascabel sonará levemente, pero mientras mas cantidad haya, el sonido será mas fuerte, de esta forma te aviso cuando hay un youkai cerca._

_-¿y qué hay del libro?_

_-cuando estés a punto de enfrentar a un youkai, se añadirá una entrada con la información de la raza que es, pero solo hasta entonces._

_-¿el chico que me atacó era un youkai? -Nya asiente. -es un demonio, ¿cierto? por eso me aparece su información en el libro._

_-exacto, ese libro se llama "vítacora mágica" y en ella se registra toda actividad mágica alrededor del cazador, para volver a ver al demonio con el que te enfrentaste es necesario al menos de exorcisar 12 youkais de este mundo, así tendrás la fuerza suficiente para derrotarle._

_-¿y cómo sé en dónde hay magia? creo que he pasado gran parte de mi vida ignorando su... -Nya le mira con curiosidad. -tu, existencia._

_-yo he pasado los últimos 1400 años buscando a distintas razas que sé donde hay una gran frecuencia, Maestro._

_-Stan._

_-¿eh? -se desconcertó._

_-mi nombre es Stan, no quiero que me digas maestro ni ninguna formalidad, ¿vale?_

_-como digas._

_..._

-Stan, ya llegamos -anunció el yaka, que estaba sentado al frente del azabache. -abrígate que hace demasiado frío.

-lo siento ya -comienza a temblar ligeramente. -¿cuántos grados son?

-menos 50.

-¡wao! se me caerá el culo a este paso -toma el abrigo que Nya le extiende y se lo pone en lo que se levantaba del asiento. -vamos.

Habían acordado con que South Park de Colorado sería su primera y única parada a lo que era el camino del cazador, que constaba de mas partes pero por flojera y sin motivos suficientes omitió el azabache, Nya estaba seguro de que ese lugar, por años, ha estado bajo la influencia de la magia ya que desde un tiempo inespecífico se había llenado de un montón de leyendas urbanas escalofríantes, motivos por los cuales la ciudad quedó alejada del resto (ya que era la gran ciudad Colorado y en la zona de South Park comenzaron las leyendas). Stan ingresaría al internado escolar que hay en el lugar y a partir de ese punto comenzaría lo que será una gran guerra contra los youkais.

* * *

**tachán! (introducción larga, lo sé TwT) espero no haber aburrido a nadie con mi graaaan explicación para lo que vendrá mas adelante, Luis Carlos, lamento si el inicio es algo flojo ;w; así me salen los fics al inicio, luego la cosa se pone buena x3 y quienes leyeron Severely se han de dar cuenta quien es Nya xD le dije que quedaba mejor de chico y no me hizo caso ewe tendrá un rol importante al igual que Stan... y de una vez digo que este fic no tiene mucho sentido romántico por lo que si quieren alguna pareja (para Stan o quien sea) díganme ahora que solo llevo dos caps xD por eso no podré actualizar tan seguido (la idea que tengo es MUY fija ewe y los caps serán largos xD) y bueno... es todo, espero que les guste x3**

**nos leemos en la siguiente ^^**


End file.
